I can still hear you!
by MochaMii
Summary: Okay first day of high school you got this! Well besides being deaf for half of your life, but you got this! Your name is Taneri Vantas and you are attending high school. Along with keeping a over sized split personality juggalo somewhat tamed. Hello! this is my first story ever on this site and also an OC story at that! I hope its good enough for you all, thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! this is my first homestuck story and I hope its t least somewhat good. Also there will be a few OC's I do a lot of research on trying to find a good name to match them too. Hopefully this doesn't die on me later and also I would really love it if you reviewers would help me with some OC's! it can either be from a ship or just a random character my little OC can interact with~ she does need friends! now stop reading this and enjoy! cx

/Abconds

Disclaimer: the rest of the characters belong to the ever so great Hussie! I do not own them in any way I just love to ship them~!

_You may not be able to hear a single beautiful melody, but if you allow your heart to hear. Then you will get some sort of resemblance to the actual world of sound. _

Well; you can fully relate to that, but the asshole that invented that quote wasn't fucking _deaf. _'_He must've been trying to cheer up his damn kid or something_.' You sighed looking out the window. The only thing you can do are just noises like groaning or moaning in either pain or just being a lazy teenager not really wanting to do stuff. Sometimes grunts but if you get hit, or sighing, usually a giggle if you can actually sense what is funny. You do have a humor, you just tend to not use it a lot cause most people can't read sign language.

And let's face it, A LOT of people can't even read sign language.

BUT! That is going to change! You are going to be getting surgery today on your ears and hopefully, by some miracle of god himself (as your gramps had put it), be able to hear! And after that learn to talk! You kind of taught yourself but you need to actually _hear_ instead of sounding out stuff. You can read lips pretty well, just not when they are speaking to fast or if they bore you and you decide to just stop paying attention.

Anyways through the internet you sort of…learned to speak. _Yes,_ you can't fucking hear but hey Google spells that shit out for you! You tried asking your dad a question, and thank god you did! Cause you wouldn't be sitting here at the doctors if you hadn't asked him.

/_when you asked your dad the question/_

_You are on your laptop currently trying to figure out if you should go through with this. You have been looking at this day and night trying to have some sort of sense if you are doing it right, but luck seems to just laugh at you and leave. _

_It is currently dark out and you know your dad is on his way home from work. Your mother is currently making something in the kitchen. If the smell from your kitchen is anything to go by. _

_Your room is dark. The only light that is present is from your laptop. You sighed and moved back on the swivel chair and moved your feet to the left making your way towards you ever comfy bed. You then lurched forward and just threw yourself on the bed. 'OKAY! It's just a simple question, no need to get all stupid about it!' _

_No._

_There is a reason to get all stupid about it. You are deaf and might possibly remain this way, until with some sort of short distance miracle, you could possibly hear. _

_Your room is painted a cherry red color. Thanks to your ever-loving grandma and mom! You have a light fixture on the ceiling in the middle of your room. The ceiling being a plain white color with kind of contrasts with the cherry color of your room. But you love it either way. _

_Your floor is carpeted, and it is still in the same condition for 16 years. You have been homeschooled but you went to school at an early age for sign language._

_And your parents being the smartasses that think 'we can fucking do this!'(Mostly your father with you mom cackling from what you can tell) decided to teach you. you we're 12 years old and well they sort of did a good job your mom hired a person to teach you and them some good sign language and also the bad part of sign language. _

_Like cussing for example._

_You smiled at the memory and reached out to grab your two little stuffed friends. Drago and Crabtor._

_You could've named them something else but who gives a shit? You have sounded out their names before and you thought in that little moment in their beady little eyes that maybe they we're smiling at you._

_Happy that you tried to say a name in which you can't even hear, you sort of cried…_

_Okay enough of you sentimental memories! Your room was designed by yourself with the help of your grandpa's friends and also your grandma. _

_Your bed is just black with little white spades and diamonds going down you keep your two friends on their and your pillows of course. Above your bed on the wall are pictures of your family. Your mom drawing on your dads face while he slept through her favorite TV show as a 'punishment', since she had to suffered through romcoms and he would make sure to wake her up when 'the good part was coming up.'_

_Your grandma teaching you how to paint, and next to that one was a picture of your grandpa sleeping with paint all over him. He was really mad, but he let it slide. Another with your gramps and his friends playing some sort of card game, with you wearing sunglasses dealing the cards to them. Another with you and your parents at the beach. Your dad wearing a red crab swim trunks while your mom was wearing a teal with red bathing suit. Next to it was your father running away from your mom cause she had a crab and chased him around. And the rest we're both book covers and magazines pictures of clothes you'd like to wear. _

_You have a desk to your left which holds a lamp, laptop and pencils and stuff. Next to that is a bookshelf with books you'd like to read. All of them fantasy and sci-fi or just random fact books. _

_In the front of your bed are two bean bags and a TV connected to two games consoles. And a pile of neatly stacked games to the side of said consoles. You have a ps3 and also an Xbox 360. You don't really care much for actual television since you can barely tell what they are saying. And like in the beginning you are deaf, so you leave it. Then we have white door to the right of your TV which is your closet that holds your many clothes and junk. _

_Then to the right of your closet is your white door with a shoe rack on it. That leads to the hallway, you sometimes have to be careful or else all the shoes could come tumbling down and you'll hurt yourself! _

_On your right is a little night stand which holds your clock. Yes the irony I know, every room needs one and you can tell time. And then on the other wall is your window that leads outside, you barely go outside, but who cares! _

_Oh look someone pulled up into the drive way and- oh shit, YOUR DADS' HOME!_

_You have 10 minutes to decide on whether or not to ask your dad that question. _

'_It is only a simple yes or no question…but what if they start crying!' you thought. Or worse they both start crying! It's bad enough with your dad, like when he watched the ending of titanic. You sighed and stared at your door,' this can go really well or really bad.' You then made a groaning noise. And got up from your comfy bed. And walked to the door, you didn't notice the light footsteps on the other side so when you reached for the knob the door swung out and smacked you hitting your nose directly. Yup your dad is home. _

_You closed your eyes and reached for your nose, making a grunting sound. You cracked one eye open the hallway light silhouetting your dad for a bit until you cracked the other open and blinked. Your dad was letting out a string of curses and apologies to you. You then felt something trickle down your palm. Shit your bleeding! You then felt your dad grab your arm and drag you to the restroom. _

_The hallway has two lamps at both ends, a carpeted floor and is painted a light brown color. There are obvious family pictures and also a mirror hanging down the wall at the beginning of the stairs. Just to make sure they look presentable for they're jobs or at least half decent when they have a day off. Your room is located on the right side of the hallway and your parents have theirs at the end on the same side. Then on the left is just a random closet and next to it is the bathroom. _

_The bathroom is nothing great just a clean white restroom with a big ass mirror. And little removable rugs in front of the toilet with the bathroom closet in front of the sink. You looked at the mirror to see your father's accidental damage._

_You have shoulder length black hair, with red eyes you're not really sure why you have red eyes but your dad has them, so you're not entirely alone. Your skin is white, which matches your hair. You also have light little freckles on your face. You have chubby cheeks (thanks dad) and a small rounded nose to add to your 'cuteness' as your grandma had signed to you. _

_You are a bit short standing at 5'5 and your dad being about 5'9. Your mom is like 4 inches taller than him! Oh well you can't pick your genes right? _

_Your dads' name is Karkat Vantas. He is currently 5'9 at the good age of 30 with black hair and slightly tan skin. He is a grumpy man, a complete opposite of your mom! But he has a different way of showing how he cares, with a lot of curse words and with the occasional flicker of the middle finger to people._

_When you we're born he cried like he just watched the titanic all over again. He loves Romantic comedies, he is good when it comes to the sad pathetic love life of others. He is actually a marriage counselor. And a pretty damn good one at that. You have been to his office downtown and wow is it nice. _

_Your mom on the other hand is a lawyer! Solving cases and kicking illegal ass with justice! Holy shit is she just awesome! Her name is Terezi Pyrope She is about 29 years old and damn good at her job! She has reddish brown hair with light skin, kind of like yours, but she goes out to places, so she has a tan line going on._

_She is always smiling and laughing at stuff she is a bit dorky, but your mom and dad love each other like they we're in their teens again. Ew! Your mom has light blue eyes that look teal! You mom is blind…well she was blind but now everything is better! Maybe one day you will actually be able to hear! And listen to her jokes with your dad making a grumpy face like always but smiling none the less. _

_You then felt something gently press against your nose, it was a tissue. Your dad then made a hand sign asking if you we're okay. You just nodded and smiled. Getting a hold on the toilet paper and wiping away the blood. _

_You sighed. 'Do it!' your conscience screamed at you. _

_You started to get nervous, and you looked away from your dad. You decided to do what you always do just breath in; then breath out it sort of helped. _

_You felt a tap on your shoulder. It was your dad he is asking if everything is okay and it sort of is-wait no its not! You are currently 15 years old turning 16 in a few months and god dammit! You seriously want to ask him! So might as well try it now._

_Your throat was suddenly dry, ugh why does this happen? _

_Okay just chill out. And hum, you listen to the vibrations in your chest and you open your mouth. No hands stay down! You sighed and you shut your eyes so tight only seeing the colors dance around. So with a deep breath and a sudden spring of determination you said it. You just hope it came out right. _

'_Listen to the vibrations, remember!' your conscience screamed at you. _

"_DAD!" you said the vibrations sounded right just like you practiced! _

_You cracked one eye open. He was shocked to say the least so you decided to continue. _

"_I…" you gulped, 'stay calm!' you thought._

"_Want to…go…" oh no okay it's alright to stumble on your words just don't back down like a fucking coward! _

_You coughed and finally managed to get the last part out!_

"_Go to school!"_

_After what seemed like an hour you opened your eyes. You dad was staring at you like he didn't hear a word you said! Damn you might have to repeat. Oh wait he's saying something!_

_Oh fuck if his lips are anything to go by he's calling your mom._

_TE-REH-ZEE. Shit he is calling her! You looked down you then felt your mothers' footsteps coming up the stairs. And the little snap of her putting her hands on the sides of the door._

_You sighed for like the billionth time that day. You looked back and forth at them, okay let's test your lip reading ability!_

'_What karkels?' your mother said with one of her many pet names for your dad._

'_She just spoke! And stop with the nicknames! This is serious!' you dad said_

'_Well what did she say?' your mom asked leaning against the door frame and tilting her head. I she could have a question mark for a mouth she would definitely have one._

_You decided to look down. 'This was a stupid idea!' you mentally screamed at yourself. You assumed your dad was telling her what happened. You took a glance at your mom's direction. She was wearing a white t-shirt with her black skirt that she usually wears to work, still on. _

_You looked over to your dad. He was wearing black pants and his white button up shirt was untucked along with his black belt. He has a white shirt on and you assume the tie he had on was thrown somewhere in the car in the back. You then glanced down at yourself. _

_You need to go out more often, seriously your legs are white as fuck. You wiggled your toes against the floor. You had painted your toe nails black, the looked pretty good-oh wait there is a line dammit your grandma does this perfectly why can't you? Oh well, you are wearing black shorts with a black shirt that had a crab on it. Your aunt made you this and you love it! It looks like the crab is bleeding and on the back is the cancer sign. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and your parents we're smiling. Your mom then signed_

'_Guess you figured out your surprise already!' your mom was smiling. _

_Your eyes widened, you looked over at your dad he was smiling and then signed_

'_Last month the doctors told us about a surgery that could actually-' your dad then started to fumble with his hands. Confused of what to say, you looked over to your mom and she did a face palm. You dad then took out his phone and started to tap away furiously on the little touch screen device. After a few minutes he gave it to you and signed 'read it'_

'_The doctors have given us a choice on a surgery that could enable you to hear, those fuckers said for us to wait but we decided that keeping you locked up in this shit of a god damn house was enough, we want you to be happy and we have heard you try speaking before. So your mother and I thought we should let the doctors know. After a few months, of them keeping us on hold for the whole fucking ordeal. They said yes, and next month you will be getting the surgery!'_

_You smiled and wiped away the tears. Fuck when did you start crying? You gave the phone back to your dad and looked at your mom._

_Your mom then signed._

'_That's why we have been taking you to the doctors, they needed to check on you and make sure everything is okay with you. We wanted to wait, but since you already asked we might as well tell you.' _

_Your father then motioned for you to take the phone. You got it and started reading._

'_They said within the next month once your healed they will teach you how to talk and shit. You'll have a speech teacher and everything. Gramps and Grandma will also help along with gramps fucking crew of old fucktards. And Kankri and Porrim but we decided to hold off on that. We don't want you do lose your hearing cause of his stupidly long speeches. But Porrim will also help with writing and shit. And also when you improve on your progress.' You blinked 'what?' When you improved on your progress what will happen? You then looked up, both of you parents smiling and signing._

"_You can go to a school, instead of being cooped up in here." They both said._

_You always felt…like you we're in a void. A dark and quiet hole. It's like you don't really exist without the one key component of living. Which is hearing. Hearing your dad cuss out some random person, hearing your mom laughing like a mad woman. Hearing grandma telling you how to paint accordingly. _

_But the most important one that you we're never really able to do. Was make friends. Whenever you went to the store or the doctors with your parents or grandma, everywhere you looked, you saw people laughing and talking with other people. With their friends…and now! You'll be able to interact with people! And learn new things! _

_Now I won't be so different!_

/End the girl asking her dad the question/

You smiled at the memory. It is now June and it is summer, a few days before your birthday which is June 9.

Your heart is beating like crazy and you re drumming your fingers on your knee. It is only you and your parents in the white room, your mom on your left, your dad on the right. Your dad seemed bored but you know it was a façade, he is just as equally as nervous as you are, your mom on the other hand was taking a damn snooze. Seriously how can she sleep!

Your mom then woke from her nap and blinked a few times. She looked over at you then your dad. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and nervousness. She gave you a smile then she reached over behind you and pinched your dad.

He flinched and you mom was giggling. If everything goes right you can finally hear her. No _them_. And you won't feel like a random spot of air where ever you go.

You have lived a happy life up until now, but that life is over and right now you are ready for a new one. You then looked at the only door in the waiting room, besides the restroom of course, a nurse has come through it with a clipboard in hand. She was smiling at you, she was wearing green scrubs and she her hair was in a bun. And at in that moment you held your breath as realization dawned on you.

This _will _be the last time you have to read lips.

This _will _be the last time you have to use sign language.

And this _will_ be the start of a new life with you actually hearing things.

"Taneri Vantas will you please follow me?"

Your name is Taneri Vantas and you will finally feel normal.


	2. 2 I didn't want to hear that!

Well hopefully this chapter makes people happy! I'm sure Taneri is happy! c: anyways I only own Taneri and the other OC if someone would like to help me with names please do so! it is greatly appreciated! anyways stop reading this and move on!

Disclaimer: Hussie! he owns it! I even sold my own soul to him!

(A/N:Carry on~)

It has been an overall of three years for you after the surgery. Everything went well and surprisingly enough you we're able to get your vocal lessons started after a few days of being stuck at the god damn hospital.

You have made a lot of improvement from when you first started and you we're pretty proud of it.

Your family has been there for you also. Your dad would take you to his office every now and then just to get in more lessons. Usually you had to sit through these stupid marriage talks but you find them really interesting. No wonder your dad likes those chick flicks! You even watched one with him! And it's sad to say you like them too.

Usually your dad would deal with people seriously hating their spouse, but they brought in the big bucks, and rich fuckers (as your dad had put it) like them need all the help they can get before they realize they will only die alone with some dumb broad spending all their money. All the while you just sit to yourself and think '_why did they even bother to get married?'_

Sometimes it's the small things, as your father had put it, and you would listen intently to what they both had to say.

'_The sex isn't as good'_

'_He/she doesn't trust me'_

'_We are new to marriage and things just aren't working out like we hoped' _

Okay from what you learned from your dad is the first one is important. Some fucking how it just is, every love life needs some sort of spice and usually the older couples deal with that. The second one is insecurities, usually from the female lover, every now and then the male spouse, and you can sort of tell why.

The husband is constantly dishing out compliments to other women while the wife feels insignificant, or the wife is making a few moves on other people besides the husband and he doesn't have to balls to do nothing about it.

Well that's what _you_ think but you're not the professional here now are you? The last one is just simple they are too young, and moved to fast like drunken Friday night in Vegas. But at least they hope to solve the problem, instead of just leaving.

You got all these tips from your dad, and those shitty movies you endured to watch with him.

Your mom on the other hand would take you out into the city and show you around, the first time she took you; you sort of had an anxiety attack. With all the sights and sounds. But just like your mom you laughed it off.

Everywhere you went before the surgery just seem plain and unexcited, but now everything is just so amazing. You get to hear your dad rant on about the latest fuckasses that had to go to his office. And your mom would go on about justice and how some of her cases went (she wouldn't tell you _all_ the details, just a summary of what happened).

Grandpa taught you how to play poker games, and he'll be damned if you weren't as amazing as he was.

"_C'mon slick! Who are you kiddin? You suck at games, and if you are bout ta' lose one you throw a tantrum just like Karkat would.'_

'_FUCK YOU DROOG!'_

'_See what I mean kid…'_

You laughed at the memory. You're grandpa is Spades Slick, top dog of the Midnight crew and a husband to your loving grandma Ms. Paint. You're not sure if there was another person before gramps, but who are you to say anything? That old asshole loves her like he loves his knives.

_Still sharp, Still fine_

Then again…what the fuck is the Midnight Crew? Are they a gang…nah your mom would have probably had him thrown in jail. But then again usually when he is a round, she isn't…meh _mere coincidence_ probably.

Your aunt and uncle would visit you also. But you have to steer clear of your uncle as your dad had put it "_we don't want this surgery to go to waste 'cause of fucking Kankri and his need of never shutting the fuck up."_

You thought your dad was wrong about him, but you we're mistaken after you had 'triggered' him. Seriously! Does he not need air? Or is he just immune to talking so long. Your dad was fucking rendered speechless to how he could never shut up!

But thank goodness for your aunt Porrim and her unique way of making him shut up. "_All you have to do is just simply put your hand over his mouth, and put a little FORCE to shut him up."_

Everyone in your family seems to have black hair, excluding your mom, Grandma, and you're aunt Porrim's green streaks in her lovely black hair.

Your gramps is a tall man, he is just a tad bit shorter then Droog, while Boxcars stands taller than all of them, and Clubs is shorter then gramps.

Your grandpa has black hair, _slicked_ back (puns!), with white hair is growing out of his sideburns. He has a stubby chin an eye patch over his left eyes with a scar running down on the left eye.

You tried asking him how he got it, but it's the same answer over and over again.

"_Never mess with a bitch named Snowman."_

Snowman? From what you read a 'snowman' is a 3 layer stack of compressed snow on top of each other to represent a human in a way. Mostly a sign of welcoming the holidays. 'Maybe gramps was too drunk one night and picked a fight with an actual snowman.' You thought, well you sort of believed it…you have seen him _drunk_ before.

Okay besides your grandpa's drunk shenanigans, let's move onto your grandma. Ms. Paint, or Mrs. Spade? Let's just go with Grandma; that is what you call her at the end of the day anyways.

Your grandma has blonde hair, but it is sort of white due to her getting older. Her skin is pale, but she looks like an angel in the sunlight! She has warm brown eyes and a smile that could set the coldest of hearts to flames in a mere second.

You sighed. You have always been so close to your grandma, she never saw you as '_disabled', _she treated you like a regular child. Your parents we're always on a tightrope trying to find a good babysitter for you, one that is experienced with deaf children and also with a flexible schedule. Luckily with a good scolding from your grandma to your father. She took the job and helped raised you, you are always excited to go to her house. She always had delicious treats baking away just for you (along with slick whenever he decided to wake up). She taught you to paint, and a little bit of sign language. When you first went to the school she tagged along to make sure it suited your needs (along with a very threatening looking slick, so she meant serious business).

And now out of all the 18 years of your life are you proud to say you will be out of that house, walking down the street by yourself and attending the high school that is only a few blocks away from where you live.

You have passed by there a lot of times and you couldn't help but stare at all the kids some your age some a little bit older or younger.

It's like you never even seen an actual teenager before, minus your cousin, and looking at all of these people, just brings a new wave of fear and excitement, along with a tinge of nervousness.

It's already 3 weeks within the school year, and today you will be going to the school just to enroll.

You have already taken your shower and along with the other basic hygiene things.

You are now in front of your closet looking at yourself in the mirror. You will only be there for what like…an hour maybe 2 hours tops! Now is not the time to be deciding over what clothes to wear! You need to hurry, you let out a sigh. Hopefully the rest of the school year doesn't turn out to you looking inside your closet for what to wear!

= Be the decisive girl with a wardrobe problem

Okay it's not that much of a problem! This _is_ after all my first time in an actual high school. I want to at least try not look like a dumbfuck for the majority of being there.

My mom and dad will be going to the office to talk to the principle, while I can either stay in the room with them, or just freely roam around inside the schools hallways.

Obviously I'm going with the second the option. I'm sick and fuckin' tired of being stuck in a way to fancy office listening to people go back and forth about stupid shit I don't even care about!

Ugh, okay back to the topic at hand I need to choose some clothes.

'_You know what? Fuck it!'_ oh…my subconscious is kicking in. Is it weird to talk to yourself? Well then again I've been trapped in my thoughts for a while now…oh I'll just wear my black skinny jeans with a white shirt on the front it has a teal Libra sign and on the back is a red Cancer sign. I quickly gathered my clothes and threw them on. Having already taken my shower and stuff my hair is a still a bit wet.

I went to the bathroom that is in the hallways and luckily it's empty,'_ Dad must be using his.' _You thought. As soon as you stepped in you heard a moan…

'_Fuck-_

"K-Karkat!"

'_No!'_

I quickly went in to the restroom, and gathered the blow dryer along with the hair straightener, automatically ignoring my parent's room with the door _wide open._ EW! For the love of fucking god! EWW!

I then ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and went straight to my laptop and set the things down. Luckily my laptop can serve as a good substitute mirror since the other one is far away in my closet and since my parents are getting out their…_frustrations, _I can't use the bathroom.

My fucking dad could have closed the god damn door! I should make fun of them now for having me deal with this experience.

I quickly set the things down and started up the straightener.

As I was plotting revenge against my parents, while drying my hair, I hear a little ping go off on my laptop.

'_Oh someone is messaging me through pesterchum.' _I thought. I shook my head while drying my hair, looking at my laptop screen after I was finished.

Pesterchum is a chat basically, you create this user name and have random encounters with fucking weird ass people that keep going on and on about some damn story.

Like who gives a fuck right?

Or you can talk to some people that you know in real life instead of through the internet. Incase if you don't have a phone or some other shit.

I don't usually chat with people on it, I saw it on my dads' laptop one time, and decided what the fuck why not, I connected my laptop to my dads' laptop, downloaded it and also got to use his user name; but either way I don't use it as much and when I do, nothing good seems to come out of it.

Like right now.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]

_TC: SuP' mOtHeRfUcKeR :0)_

I stared at the purple text like it was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I quickly grabbed my straightener and started to fix my hair.

_TC: hElLo? :0I _

Oh right I'm supposed to answer him…or her…_'might as fucking well.' _I thoughtI sighed '_here goes nothing.'_

_CG: UHM, HI…_

Why is this damn thing stuck on caps!? It makes me seem angry all the time…_ well_ this is my dad's username after all.

_TC: Oh ShIt! :0D aNd HeRe I tHoUghT nO oNe UsEd ThIs NaMe! HaHa. HoNk. :0)_

I barely use this thing at all! Has he tried talking to me before? Well he is on my dad's list of chums. Maybe they have been trying to talk to my dad? I then grabbed my straightener trying to ignore the conversation.

Until I then heard a bunch of little pings go off.

_TC: i'M uSiNg My PoP's UseRnAmE_

_TC: I dOwNlOaDeD tHiS a WhIlE bAcK, aNd AlL mY bUdS' aRe UsIn ThEIr PaReNtS _

_TC: aNd I nOtIcEd I nEvEr ChAtTeD wItH tHiS OnE, aLl Up UnTiL NoW._

_TC: sO WhAt Is Up mY mOtHeRfUcKiN iNtErNeT bRo. _

_TC: HoNk. :0)_

Okay what the fuck? Is something wrong with this guy? And what's up with these weird ass typing quirks! The people before him haven't really used them before!

I then set down the straightener and started to type away, with the good ole' Vantas anger of course. (A/N: WINK~)

_CG: FIRST OF ALL WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR ANNOYING ASS FUCKING TYPE QUIRK. IT IS FUCKING HARD TO EVEN UNDERSTAND. _

_CG: SECOND STOP SAYING 'HoNk' WHAT ARE YOU? A PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING CLOWN?_

_CG: AND THIRDLY SHIT FOR BRAINS, I RARELY EVER COME ON HERE, WHY CAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU. I HAVE NO NEED TO TALK TO A BUNCH OF RETARTED ASS TEENAGERS WHO ARE PROBABLY STILL SHITTING THEIR PANTS CAUSE THEIR PARENTS ARE JUST AS FUCKING RETARTED. _

_CG: AND LASTLY I ONLY GOT THIS 'CAUSE IT SORT OF SEEMED COOL, BUT NOW I REALIZE WHAT A HORRIBLE FUCKING MISTAKE IT WAS. THIS IS OR WAS ALSO MY FATHERS USERNAME, HOW HE CAN BE FRIENDS WITH A SEEMINGLY MORONIC CLOWN I DON'T EVEN WANNA FUCKING KNOW. _

I sighed to myself, okay that was a bit too mean but what if the dude is a freak? Or some other weird shit, I do not need to deal with that right now.

I then heard several pings go off. '_God Dammit_!' I thought.

_TC: HaHa, :0) YoU jUsT gOtTa Go WiTh WhAt MoThErFuCkIn FeElS rIgHt, Ya'KnOw WhAt I mEaN bRo? _

_TC: HoNk. :0)_

_TC: MoThErFuCkIn' gOoD To KnOw ThAt We BoTh DiD tHe SaMe ThInG fOr gEtTiNg On HeRe. :0) _

_TC: HoNk. _

_TC: oOps, SoRrY bRo! GoTtA Go My TeAcHeR iS aLl Up AnD getting' SuSpIcIoUs. LaTeR MoThErFuCkEr! HoNk ;0)_

_terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]_

Geez! What a fucking tool! 'Go with what feels right?' he is probably high on something. Or probably a hippie or some shit.

I then reached for my straightener and stopped. I let out a quick sigh, and replied back. '_Why am I doing this?'_

As I was typing, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Taneri! Hurry the fuck up, me and your mom are already done! How long does it fucking take you!?" My dad yelled at me through the door.

I smiled evilly. '_It's on you old fucker.'_

"Shit dad are you sure mom is done? That was a bit too _fast_ wasn't it karkels?"

I'm pretty sure if my dad could, he would blow up the only thing blocking him from strangling me, right now. I am also sure he is a blushing mess right now.

"Tanny! Stop making sexual comebacks it hurts your father's pride!" my mom quickly yelled.

"It _was _a bit too fast karkels…" my mom told my dad. At the same time my mom and I started laughing.

"TANERI FUCKING VANTAS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! SO I CAN STRAN-_HMPH!" _my dad was then cut short of his threat, I assume it was my mom, and sure enough my question got answered.

"Dear please hurry, as much as I love to tease your father, I am also a busy woman. Your father and I will be in the car! Don't forget anything!" My mom shouted to me through the door.

I then heard footsteps descend from the stairs and heard the front door close. And also outside you can hear my father rant about me being '_a little shit.'_ And also I can hear him say he is rather proud of me.

"Glad I can make you happy dad." I said with a giggle. I looked back at my laptop screen and pressed send. I quickly looked around for a bag to hold some stuff.

I grabbed a dark green messenger bag, and looked behind my door to check out my shoe rack. I picked my favorite pair of shoes my Cherry red vans to top it all off. I closed my laptop and grabbed my iPod. I looked around I seem to have gotten everything. I then walked out of my room and looked at myself in the mirror that is placed in the hallway.

My heart was pounding, with excitement this wasn't my first day, but I count it as if it was my first day.

I smiled at myself," From here on out everything will get better, sometimes it will get worse, but everything is for the better!" I told myself and then started grinning.

I then went down the stairs and noticed a plate full of cookies, Grandma's cookies to be exact! My mouth was watering,'_ it's been so long!' _I thought.

I then went to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. "Baggies! Baggies! There you are!" I quickly grabbed a box full of little zip lock bags and went to the plate grabbing 5 cookies. And stuffing them into the bag.

I then went to the door and locked it behind me.

My dad was driving my mom in the passenger seat going through her phone I quickly got in to the car, smiling all the way.

My dad then looked in the review mirror at me. he then asked me, "Are you ready?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

'_Sometimes Better comes before Worse. You just have to pull though.'_

The car then started moving and I kept my eyes out the window the whole time.

=be the suspicious looking boy

"Mr. Makara, I hope you aren't texting anyone in my class." The teacher asked me while having her beady old eyes, look at me.

"What! Why would I all up and do that teach! I love your class!" I told her with a sweet innocent grin.

"Hmm, just keep it in your pants Makara." She told me. I then burst out laughing as my other classbro's and class sisters did too.

"Will do teach!" I said with a grin. She then turned her attention back to what we we're supposed to be all up and learning. I grabbed my phone and took a quick look at it.

The angry motherfucker that I was pesterin' seemed to have logged off.

Oh! Ha-ha silly motherfuckin' me there was another message before that!

_CG: I'M SORRY IF THAT WAS TOO MEAN USUALLY I'M NICE BUT SORRY. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL. I WILL BE ENROLLED INTO ONE SOON, BUT IM SURE YOU DON'T REALLY CARE WELL BYE AND HOPEFULLY YOUR TEACHER ISNT READING THIS OUT LOUD GOD THIS IS EMBARESSING WELL BYE. _

carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]

You smiled.

'_what a cute little motherfucker, honk.' _

HAH! cliffhanger! now all I need is a name please R&R and thank you for reading~!


	3. 3 I cAn HeAr VoIcEs InSiDe My hEaD :0(

**Oh yay! Hopefully ya'll are enjoying this story! I sure am next chapter fluffy-ness shall ensue!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taneri and the other few OC'S. Everything else belongs to Hussie~!**

**Sorry guys! I didn't really like the way it came out so I re-did the chapter! I just added a few things that's all! thank you for reading also! cx**

I cAn HeAr ThInGs iNsIdE mY hEaD :0(

You are currently on your way to your fourth class, then lunch. You're fourth class is English and you hate that class.

_Wait. _

You don't hate the class, you just…don't like some people _in it_. That teacher is such a wicked sis. Having to be fighting cancer _and_ teaching a bunch of little motherfuckers about the wonders of English.

When her little body should be at home resting, she's here crackin' jokes and teaching you about that bro Shakespeare.

Even though you sometimes have fallen asleep in that class, she has a tendency to sneak up on people and scare the motherfuck out of them. You had to suffer through that.

But right now you are excited like; a little motherfucker that's all up and getting' a brand new toy! You don't really know why, you did take your medication today right?

As you take a left in the hallway and stop by your locker number, to grab D-sis's book. You feel something…_off_, it must be your brotherly sense's kicking in. You are a twin and while you are tall and scary you can't say the same for your lil bro. You and your brother are _identical twins_. Which surprised both your parents but they cried with joy (well your dad did), when they found out.

You and your brother take after your pops; with shaggy black hair that sort of looks like a dark purple. You stand almost as tall as your pops, but your lil bro just hasn't gotten his growth spurt yet. '_He will soon'_ you thought, a lazy smile forming on your face.

People tend to not to mess with you, your brother (who has the patience of a saint) is usually messed with. He can fight, he just doesn't see the point in it. But you aren't so lucky.

If you don't take your medication. Bad things will surely happen, your lil bro knows of this and while he is just as strong as you; when you're stuck in that state of mind, you get really powerful, and your brother becomes weaker then you.

People would often call him weak and throw stuff at him, but he paid no mind to it.

_But you did._

You hate it when they fucking _laugh _at him. You had to take deep breaths and clench your fist usually a good bro of your will be right by you saying everything would be fine.

Sometime you just can't handle it, it does reminds you of the voices you here.

How they just laugh and laugh.

Then they start screaming. You can hear little kids screaming for their parents, for the older brother or sister to get them, to save them. Everyone always called you weak.

Oh how they all misjudged you.

You blinked and shook away the current thoughts, your wild curly mop of hair going everywhere. Realizing you just opened your locker. You felt a bit…_numb_. As you we're doing so, while having these thoughts go off in your head.

You we're always staring; just like your old man. Sometimes your dad would get worried, thinking you might turn out like your pops.

You never fully understood what he meant by that. Was your pops a monster? Was he crazy?

As you we're closing your locker while grabbing the book for D-sis's class. A little memory went off in your head, you knew there was always _something_ wrong with you. You could just never fully grasp _what_ was wrong with you.

The voice it knew when you were angry, fed up, tired of people judging you.

You hated they're disgusting stares, thinking you are a fucking idiot, but in truth you are a _hidden genius._

(~_Memory that went off in your head_~)

_You and your lil bro we're outside, hanging around by the fence. School was over already and all the other kids that had to wait for their parents we're either playing or just chatting about little kid stuff. _

_The P.E teachers we're watching, but the last time you looked you saw them going inside, probably to go over tomorrow's workout or something. _

"_Hey, um, bro..." your little brother was talking to you. He had a stutter, or a pausing issue. He wanted to tell you something, seeing as how he was looking down with a faint blush on his tanned cheeks. _

"_Sup, Ambro? What wicked thoughts are goin' on in your little head?" you asked him. _

_You and he are currently at the same height of 4 feet. You both have shaggy indigo black hair like your pops, but tan skin just like your dad. His eyes are a dark brown with a hint of orange in it. While yours are a bright purple with some brown in it. _

_People always get you two confused. With the exception for a few people. It's an everyday occurrence for someone to call them by the others name. _

_For example; your little brother usually pauses when talking, he is shy, and usually gives into peer pressure. He is just about as strong as you, but he is nice just like your dad, along with being very shy. Sometimes he talks the way you do, and sometimes he talks just like your dad. You have been having a weird feeling lately, like something is just going to burst out of you, and you become a bit more irritated than usual. Hell you're always calm, so this a sparked a little bit of fear, but for right now you gotta listen to your lil bro! _

"_So, uh," he started, you watched him, with a confused expression. He then looked at you and closed his eyes tight and you could tell he was nervous._

"_Do you think I should get a haircut?" he simply stated. Obviously he was nervous, does he value your opinion? Maybe he thinks by him getting a haircut your feelings will get hurt? _

"_What? A haircut, huh?" you thought, he was looking at you worried about something. Maybe he does value your opinion after all you are his older bro. _

_A lazy grin crossed your face._

"_Hell yeah! I mean you get the haircut, but I like my hair long and bouncy!" you stated as your shook your head with your hair moving in outrageous ways. Usually it was curly, but it wanted to be straight today. _

_You little bro then wore a matching grin. He was excited! But why would he ask you? _

"_Heh, you know how people always mistook me for you and you for me? Well, in class I was thinking about different ways for me to look a bit more different! And I thought about my hair, so, uh, I came up with the idea of getting a haircut!" he said with a sheepish grin._

"_Aw bro! That's just great now what type a haircut you thinkin 'bout?" you said, that weird feeling is coming back again. It's like something is telling you to turn around, but you dismiss it; it is just a feeling right nothing could go wrong. _

"_A-a Mohawk, l-l-like dad! hah I-I hope he says y-yes…" he then looked down thinking about your dads refusal. You highly doubt it! I mean what motherfucker could reject your sweet little baby bro that was born 5 minutes after you!?_

_No motherfucker! That's who! _

"_Am-"You started, but then a voice shouted over your own._

"_HEY MAKARA'S!" _

_No, just when you thought he would leave you alone you we're fucking wrong. _

"_Amirno~ c'mon man! Leave your stupid shit of a brother an' let's go and play!" The bully said. _

"_D-don't call him t-that!" Amirno said, trying to defend you. He then got in front of you trying to block you away from the bully. _

_You stood still, and listened. The bully going on and on about what a useless brother you are. _

_A retard._

_A mental problematic fucking idiot. _

_That bully, he just…doesn't deserve to live anymore. _

_You can't remember his name, because in that exact moment it's like the world stopped. Everything just slowed down, sound became unimportant and everything grew dark in your mind; you closed your eyes, your back still facing them, and when you opened them the world was different. Colors all around, and an innocent carnival tune playing. _

_/__**hEy MoThErFuCkEr**__/_

_You tensed, and looked around all the colors seem to be swirling and the carnival tune changing into a bit of a darker tone. _

_/__**motherfucker…I'M CALLING YOU!/ **_

_The voice it's like its right behind you, you then turned around and somehow a hallway appeared. _

_This has to be inside you head, a motherfuckin hallway just can't appear in a courtyard at school! _

_Its dark all of a sudden, the colors seem to have gotten darker, fuck they even started to swirl, and the carnival tune getting louder and darker as the seconds ticked by. _

_You took slow steps towards the hallway the colorful, yet dark swirls following you. As you neared what seemed to be a door (you can't see shit in this light) a honk was heard from the other side of the door._

_/__**GeT In hErE MoThErFuCkEr. HOnK./ **_

_You then reached for the door know and twisted it, 'Ew.' You thought hearing a weird squelch sound come from twisting the knob. There was some weird purple substance coming from it. You then opened the door. _

_Everything seemed to just __**stop. **__The swirls vanished, and the carnival music made an abrupt stop. Your ears are ringing due to creepy silence._

_The room seems to be all black, with what appears to be paint on the walls. _

_You took a step in. _

_The door swung shut; by some unbelievable force that you can't see. _

_You blinked a few times so your eyes could adjust. And right in front of you breathing heavily was what seemed to be you._

_Or at least what looked like you. _

_It was a just an inky black body but the face had on what looked like clown face paint. _

_It grinned. _

_/__**HeY bRoThEr. WeLcOmE To ThE DaRk cArNiVaL, hOnK. :0) /**_

_The silhouette then lurched forward engulfing you in what felt like black paint._

_You felt as if you we're falling._

_Seeing images of the bully, with blood all over him. _

_You heard screams from other people and heard what seemed to be Amirno's voice telling you to stop. _

_You couldn't._

_All you wanted to do was get rid of a useless life. _

_And to paint some wicked pictures on the gravel with his blood. _

(~End the memory~)

After all that you stayed a bit normal, often forgetting little things, and you started doing what your pops would do, put on clown makeup. Your dad wasn't all that happy saying that he missed when you and Ambro looked alike. It became a daily routine, and it grew on you.

Your face paint was just like your pop's paint. Every now and then you would carry a horn, but you didn't want to be like your pops completely. Every now and then if you or Amirno laughed really hard a honk would come out of nowhere.

You are now walking into the class the late bell just rung. Luckily you made it, usually D-sis would shun whoever was late. And make sure to give them some hell when teaching.

You then walked to your desk which is in the first row 4th seat in the back of the middle, you put your backpack and book on the desk, as D-sis walked in. A stack of papers in one hand and a coffee mug, that seems to look fresh in hand. As she placed everything down and looked at the class with her serous old lady expression.

"Okay class! FIRST, I will call all your beautiful names out that your parents have given you~ THEN we will begin our assignment for today! While doing so, please take out your journal and write about someone! It can be anyone, like you met someone you really like today or...your best friend and how amazing they are! Just one person please, I don't want this to turn into a 'burn book' okay?"

D-sis exclaimed with her wicked teacher smile. Do all teachers smile like that?

You moved the book over and unzipped your backpack as you reached in to grab your journal what looked like hand appeared and grabbed yours.

With a sudden gasp and jolt of fear crawling up your spine, you threw your backpack on the ground and stared at it.

'_What the motherfuck was that!'_ you thought a motherfucking body can't fit into your backpack so what the fuck was that!

You then looked up. D-sis was looking at you with concern, while the other students just stared at you.

"Maliem…are you alright dear?" D-sis asked.

You blinked a few times, and brought up a lazy smile, trying to play it off.

"Ahaha…sorry D-sis, I just, uh, remembered somethin' that's all nothing, to, uh, worry about!" _FUCK_, stop pausing and stuttering! This is the only way people that are close to you, can sense something is wrong.

But luckily they aren't in this class, you wish they we're though…

You then heard shuffling and mumbling around you.

"_Stupid fucking clown"_

"_Crazy asshole"_

"_He should be in an asylum!"_

"_He shouldn't even be in school! Remember what happened in elementary?"_

"_Yeah…that kid died right?"_

You then heard a giggle, and a honk.

/_**NoNe Of tHeSe MoThErFuCkErS kNoW tHe TrUe Me, LeT mE OuT tO sHoW tHeM!/**_

That voice…it's back…you took your medication today! Right? Why now!

'_NO!'_

/_**C'mOn MoThErFuCkEr! DoN't Be LiKe ThAt To A bRo!/ **_

'_Fuck off motherfucker! You cause me and my bro's trouble leave me alone!'_

"Maliem?" D-sis called, cutting you out of your inner argument.

"U-uh, yeah…D-sis?" you asked, your voice it sounded force.

You bit back a grin and tried stifling a laugh.

"Aren't you going to get your backpack?" she asked nicely.

You started sweating, fuck was it always this hot in here? You clenched and unclenched your hands. You then wiped your brow, noticing clown face paint, when did you put this on?

"Uh-uhm yeah! Hah sorry D-sis!" You said shooting a forced smile at her. She then smiled and nodded. As you got up and walked the few feet you threw your backpack at. As you bent down a foot went on your back and pushed you forward _almost_ hitting the desk.

And just like the flip of a switch, _**he **_came out.

"Stupid clown fuck! You belong in a god damn asylum, along with your stupid faggot fucking parents. Ya'know the only one normal is your brother, but he is just as much of a little bitch like your faggot fucking _mom_._"_

The teacher gasped, "Eric! You do not say that! Principal's office this insta-"

You got up from where you fell, and turned to face '_Eric.' _

He has dark blonde hair, with a smug expression on his face, brown eyes trying to seem intimidating.

You looked down at your backpack, you are holding it by the strap. You then glanced at Eric.

"_**HeY MoThErFuCkEr~ WaNnA rEpEaT tHaT?" **_you asked, a crazy grin forming on your face. Everyone was looking at you now. Scared; this is Eric's fault after all.

"I'm not going to rep-ACK!" Eric started, but he won't motherfuckin finish.

_He never will. _

You used the backpack strap and placed it around his neck, giving your backpack a twist to make sure it stayed on nice and tight, so he has no trouble of getting it off. you then squeezed both sides. Ignoring the people trying to remove you, you stared into his eyes, a sadistic grin plastered on your face.

"_**C'mOn ErIc! WhAtS a MoThErFuCkeR gOT tA sAy?" you asked him.**_

"Maliem! Stop please!" the teacher begged.

You looked over at her, still squeezing the life out of Eric.

"_**OkAy~"**_ You said. You then stopped and took off the strap from him.

Erin then started coughing and grasping for air. You looked over at him, and grabbed him by his hair.

"_**HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR!" **_You practically yelled at him. His eyes seemed to have dilated with fear. You grinned you love _**fear.**_

"_**yOu WiLl Be ApArT oF mY dArK cArNiVaL sOoN!" **_With that you grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed his head hard onto his desk. Everyone screamed while you laughed! Ungrateful motherfucking shits! How dare they laugh this was fun!

You then grabbed your backpack and walked over to your desk getting the book. And quietly walked out of the classroom. Every sister was crying, every brother was just stunned.

You then let out a quiet honk. Going up on some nearby stairs to the third floor restroom. All you have to do is just wait. As you we're going up the stairs you noticed a window that lead to the parking lot. You looked out, and saw a black car pull up, two adult emerged from the car the husband was driving and it looked like he was mad, you blinked.

Then in the back of the driver's door the passenger door opened.

"_**MiRtHfUl MeSsIaHs...**_" you put both hands on the window and looked at her. Well _DAMN_, She didn't seem like your everyday student here. She looked around and then looked at what you assume the window or the motherfucking high school name.

That's when you saw them. Her eyes, they weren't any normal color, no they we're _red. _Like a ruby red or blood red or…just any fucking color that can describe red!

You have to talk to this girl, and with that thought, Malbro seemed to want to come out.

You let out a giggle, Malbro will surely like her. And with that you put yourself away from the window and just setted yourself up against the wall. You closed your eyes and went back to the depths of Maliem's mind, residing in your carnival.

You then let out a grunt, and a sudden wave of nausea came over you, you looked around, you are at the staircase that leads to the third floor, no one uses this staircase anymore it's the only one that leads to the third floor, and well just a bunch of old classrooms are up there.

You we're smiling, and felt a bit giddy like earlier when you pestered that person online. You looked down at your backpack and book,' what the fuck happened?'

Knowing _**him,**_ he probably terrorized someone, you could already sense a court order happening. Damn and in D-sis's class too! Fuck you hope you didn't scare her. Well you have 40 minutes to kill, might as well stay here.

=Be the girl looking around.

As you got out of the black car you couldn't help, but notice how…big this damn school was. You are scared yes, but a good kind of scared! You're just nervous, after all!

"What the fuck are you waiting for? C'mon god dammit!" Your dad shouted at you.

Oh must be hating the fact that you will be away from home for like 7 hours or so. Or that you will actually be interacting with the same group age, and the fact that you might, ugh dare he say it, get a boyfriend.

Your dad was going on about teenagers and the dangers about them, all the while your mom just cackled at how he was trying to scare you.

Your mom told you to never believe a word he says, thank god you listened to her.

As you pushed you iPod into your green messenger bag, you couldn't help; but feel watched. You looked around, nope nothing. You just shrugged it off and speed up a little bit more to catch up with your father.

The parking lot is on the right side of the school, while the front doors that lead inside school are well…in the front. You then took a right and walked a few more steps going up on the little stairs they placed their and entered.

"For the love of fuck where is the fucking fuckass of a principle's office. Stupid fucking secretary, didn't even tell us-" your dad is starting to rant again~.

"Karkels its right there…" your mom pointing at door that has secretary's office on it. Usually the principle's office _is_ inside the secretary's office. As you and your family walked to the door. You reached for the door knob and opened it.

The room smelled like old lady perfume, your parents scrunched up their noses in disgust, while you just laughed at their faces.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" the nice old lady asked. She was dark with a few wrinkles showing on her face," Hello ma'am! My name is-" your dad then placed his hand over your mouth.

"Yeah we are here to talk to the principle today? We have a meeting at 11:30 and it is about my daughter being enrolled into your school." Your father stated simply. You hummed in response and gave a smile to the old lady behind the counter. Well not like she can tell, but you decided to do it anyways.

"Oh yes! Mr. and Mrs. Vantas please to meet you; and hello there, sweetie, I assume you are the one to be enrolled? Would you like to go around campus?"

Well of course you old hag, she is the one to be enrolled. Your eyes then lit up when she mentioned to 'roam around campus.'

You turned to look at your parents, with a sweet innocent smile.

Your dad put his hands in his pocket and looked down at you. Your mom on the other hand just smiled and nodded.

"What are the rules?" he asked. You sighed. '_Here he goes.'_

You then planted both feet on the ground and did an army like pose.

"No talking to people, sir!" You said.

"What type of people?" he questioned.

"Boys, sir!" you answered.

"And if someone tries to do something you don't want to do?" Your mom asked.

"They gotta take me out on to eat first!" you said, smiling

"Where too?" she asked already giggling.

"Somewhere nice and fancy!" you said.

"Then they can touch the butt!" you finished laughing.

Your dad blushed and said, "NO! Terezi stop teaching her this!"

"Dad! I'm kidding, okay? I'll be alright! I know what to do you pretty much prepared me for this." I said reassuringly. Sometime he just won't believe you.

Your dad eyed you wearily, and sighed. "Fine okay, but you better answer your phone or else we are leaving without you! Got it!" he said, with a stern fatherly voice.

"Yes dad!" You then turned the other way, where the old lady was waiting with a visitor pass and some papers in hand.

"Here you go sweetie, and also here is a map, but just don't go up the third floor we don't really use it anymore, just has a storage unit to hold some desks and some other stuff, now Mr. and Mrs. Vantas will you please follow me the principle is ready to see you both." She said leading your parents to the back.

You quickly peeled off the visitors pass and grabbed a flower pencil, writing your name, placing it on your shirt.

"Be careful Taneri!" Your dad said as the door to the principle's office closed. You then made your way out the door, into the hallway.

God this place needs a renovation!

You looked at the map and smiled. Time to do some exploring! You said and started to venture off into the school.

*Karkat's POV*

You couldn't help, but feel uneasy letting Taneri go off on her own.

This feeling though it doesn't seem right…you shrugged it off and decided it was just fatherly instinct. This is her first time being alone in a huge place for like 7 hours or so.

You just hoped she will be fine, when she gets enrolled.

As you and Terezi walked into the office your eyes widened, not this asshole.

"Oh~! Hey Karkat and Terezi!"

You sighed, this is going to be one long fucking hour.

**Ohohoho~ cliffhanger a sort of shitty one at that! it's so hard trying to decide on names~ Amirno is something like loving bull, while Maliem is like mad goat. Yes I used fucking Google translate (I don't own that either). **

**Now to begin my homework! Anyways it's a tab bit chilly here at home gahh I need heat, I want some coffee~ well hope you all are having a good day! If not then maybe this story has sort of made you feel better! If not then you need cute therapy! Just look at a bunch of cute stuff it should help. Well anyway guys please Rate and Review they will make my day! And Favorite or follow~ they all make me happy! Anyways bye have a good night, or good day! cx **

**MochaMii [MM] ceased pestering onlineReader [OR] **

**OH! if you'd like to chat I have a pesterchum, my chum handle is auxiliaryTreasure. Anyways bye guys!**


	4. 4 i can make you smile!

**Argh! Sorry guys, I didn't like how the last chapter came up so I re-did it! But its just adding a little bit more and what not so no worries! Anyways I should really thank these people for following/faving my story!**

** .12**

**Oreoo**

**moonandstars!**

**kuroiyou63**

**Thank you for enjoying it! Cx **

_**I don't own shit besides the oc's~ **_

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

I can make you smile.

You are currently stuck to your bed, your beautiful long blonde hair is disarrayed and tangled, and you keep sneezing every fucking minute. Ironically you had gotten a cold last night. Your ever so loving ironic dad left a bottle of apple juice on your nightstand. Your mom is currently at some grocery store getting medicine for you.

Some would say you're just a spoiled little shit being babied all the time, but in reality they are jealous because they never got to be babied in their lifetime.

Well you don't throw your money in people's faces, you just get the latest gadgets. The latest one would happen to be your new iPhone.

"Hey lil Liz! Get your ass up and come over here!" Your dad had yelled from somewhere inside this big as fuck house.

You groaned; and rolled your head to the left side and looked out the window.

_Fuck_ you have to move, it's like somewhere up in heaven god decided to laugh at you today, and we all know exerting energy fucking sucks. What with gravity pushing you down a bit harder and this flu making you feel like shit.

You huffed and decided it is time to start moving around your lazy white ass. You removed the quilt your mom gave you and the other blankets she wrapped you up in.

The warmth quickly vanished as the cold air hit you. You started shivering, well you might just want to take moms quilt, so you don't die while walking to where ever your dad is.

You are wearing long black loose fitted pajama pants, and god are the comfy. While your shirt is just a plain white shirt with a pair of shades on it.

Your mom told you not to wear shades, like your dad and older bro, so this has become your favorite shirt.

You looked to your night stand and next to the apple juice is your phone. Which is an iPhone 5s...your dad surprisingly got it for you. Your mom nagged him to death about spoiling you, he should buy her something _nice_.

Yes, since he got you this phone, without your moms' consent. He should do something ironically romantic for her; but what?

You grabbed your phone and pecked at the top button the screen lit up, with you and your best friend. Both of you we're doing a silly expression. Your best friend has black hair like her dad, a sort of buck tooth smile, and a dorky personality.

You may have _some_ feelings for her, but you just ignored them.

She wouldn't want to be with you in that sort of way. Like her dad says," I'm not a homosexual!"

You sighed and looked back down the screen. _Oh_ a few text messages from Amirno.

_Morning Liz! }:) _

_Hope you're feeling well, guess you got to scared so you stepped down on the battle today, huh? Don't worry I won't tell anyone that your faking it! Guess I win today, ahah! };) _

_But I hope you do get well Liz! Sorry if I uh offended you…_

You started to blush, odd Amirno usually isn't this sweet, but fuck that!

_It's on now. _

"Dammit Liz! Come here!"

Oh shit this is gonna have to wait, better move your ass ASAP, before your dad takes away your portion of the apple juice.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

=Be Taneri Vantas POV

I looked down the hallway. And then down the other side, amazingly I am lost. Who knew my sense of direction sucked? I blame my dad, he couldn't even remember where the damn school was, and _he passes by it every fucking day._

Okay left or right? If this was a horror movie; I would be dead right now, seeing as how I pause to think about what way to turn.

When I went down the hallway from the office a set of stairs just popped up, I went up those and I felt like something was following me? But no one is in the hallways right now.

"Hey you!" a voice to my left shouted at me from down the hall. Oh I was right then _someone_ is following me, guess the asshole wanted to make an appearance. I turned around to see what the fuck he wanted.

He is a bit tall and lean, possibly about the same age as me. He has brown hair with what looks like a pink streak in the center. Heh, do all students here have colored hair? If they do what if they don't like me? Or what if they label me as an outcast?

I noticed a hand with one too many rings being waved in my face, "Do you havve a hall pass?" he asked me.

"Oh! No I-" I quickly tried to answer him, but he cut me off. Doesn't he see my visitor's pass?

"Wvell wwhy in the glubbin hell are you roaming around!?" he asked me sticking his nose high in the air.

He was squinting at me…_oh_.

I took a step back to get a good look of him, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

He is tall about 6 ft. maybe an inch shorter then that; he has rosy white cheeks with freckles on them. Lips pressed into a tight thin line, obviously trying to be the higher authority.

He is wearing dark blue, skinny jeans, with some purple and dark pink, DC high top shoes. He has a brown belt with a buckle that has two squiggly lines on it.

He sort of looks like he works out, but his body could be a swimmers body. He has a tight black shirt on with a grey cardigan. He is still squinting at me and he started to tap his foot.

"Wwell?" he asked me still squinting with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a visitors pass, dickbag. And stop fucking squinting can't you see?" I stated rudely. What! He is being a douche.

As soon as I said that his authority seemed to have faltered. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and put his hands in his name brand pocket; shoulders slumped.

Obviously he is embarrassed, or sad. I sort of felt guilty.

"No, I need neww contacts and…wwell I hate my glasses. Sorry for troubling you." he said quilt laced with his voice. He then walked away.

A little pang quickly went through me. Did I feel sorry for him? I should say _sorry._

'_No.' _the bad part of my conscience told me.

'_We could be friends!' _the good part said.

'_We will not be frien-'_ the bad part then stopped.

'_I might regret this, but fuck it!' _ I thought I then ran up to catch him.

Damn he walks fast.

"Hey!" I said to him, he glanced at me.

"Wwhat?"

"Want to, uhm, show me around? But you have to wear your glasses! Or I'll call you '_squinty fuck' _when I start school!" I told him with a smile. I then held out my hand.

"Oh I'm Taneri Vantas by the way, soon to be enrolled in this big ass school." I told him. He seemed to have perked up a bit. He then reached into his back pocket and took out really big frames, like _hipster glasses._

He put them on and blinked a few times. "Still going to call me squinty fuck?" he said chuckling at my little joke.

I giggled," Maybe, and you are?" I asked him.

"Dilien Ampora, nice to meet you Taneri. I am the hall monitor." He said smiling, then he reached out and we shook hands.

'_SUCCESS!'_ I mentally screamed with joy. I just made a friend! He sort of seems cool, but still a friend! I was so happy, maybe he can still show me around.

He then took out his phone, a fucking big one at that. A Samsung galaxy nexus, must be loaded. '_He is wearing brand clothes after all.' _ I thought.

The smile he had was soon replaced with a frown, "Sorry Taneri, I have to go to class, but just go dowwn this hall, take a left, and that leads you to the classes. If you go dowwn one more hall it'll lead to the 3 floor stairs." he told me.

"Oh alright well thanks!" I told him. He then reached to take off his glasses, I frowned he probably can't even see and here he is not wearing them. I placed my hands on his arms and stopped him.

"Keep them on, you can barely see!" I told him.

"Wwhat? These are glubbin' lame, I don't knoww wwhat I evver saww in these, I look stupid." He told me, he looked sort of mad, he seemed like the type of person to care about how he looks even with glasses. My mind then went to a movie I watched with my dad a few days earlier.

"They make you look cute!" I said to him, his eyes widened a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"W-wwhat!?" he asked stuttering.

"You look cute," I told him," and stop worrying about what other people think. You can't help it that you liked these glasses, just like a lot of people can't help a lot of things. So just wear them, if not for you then for me? Please squinty fuck." I told him, he was fully blushing right now!

"Uh, uhm, ahem, fine! But wwhy should I listen to you?" he told me.

"'Cause you god damn stuttering fuckass you can't see shit, so stop trying to be cool and open your damn eyes." His eyes widened again, I should stop being rude; but he needs it.

He looked away and let go of his glasses, I then moved my hands and fixed them.

"There you go!" I said smiling at him. He blushed again.

"Do I really look cute?" he asked me, fuck it seemed like a damn whisper.

"Yeah why? Do you think I'm lying?" I said," oh wwell no it's, uhm, nevvermind!"

He then turned the other way and walked off, he looked like he had a little pep in his walk. He seemed really happy, he probably doesn't hear it that often. Oh well now back to exploring the school.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

=Be the happy boy

You are now entering your history class. A smile wide on your face, you somehow managed to make a new friend. A cute new friend you might add.

She also complimented you on your good looks instead of insulting you about your high fashion. Can't a guy dress nice?

You walked over to the last row of seats and sat next to a boy with 3D wearing glasses. An empty seat in front of you. You frowned.

"Hey fishbitch, whatths got you so happy?" Your friend asked you.

"is Liz here?" you asked him, he shook his head.

"She got a flu, probably from Egbert since she isn't here either. Now answer my question!" he said trying to command you.

With a roll of your dark purple eyes you said," I meet someone, okay?"

Before he could reply with a smart remark the teacher called on you too.

"Ampora, Captor, do you two want to teach the class?" the teacher asked.

"No sir." You both said. You then proceeded to listen to the teacher and started to stare dreamily at the chalk board.

'_Taneri Vantas'_ that name just made you smile.

(~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~)

=be the lost girl again (Taneri POV)

Seriously! What the fuck are you even supposed to know your way around this god damn school?

You somehow got lost, even after Dilien _told_ you where to go. You are now facing a dead end in a fucking hallway.

You groaned.

You then heard what sounded like…a honk?

Weird this _is _a dead end, right?

You then remembered what Dilien and the old lady in the office told you, you're by the fucking third floor stair case. '_Great_' you thought.

It is really quiet and you started to hear a wearing pounding sound? Is someone hitting something, you then heard what sounded like a grunt?

You looked down the hallway, at the end you can see a light, well not an actual light a light from a window maybe.

You heard another grunt, and then a voice.

It was sort of gruff, with a little twinge to it. It said what sounded like

"_motherfuck."_ You blinked, yeah you're not hearing things. Someone is actually over there.

Well might as well check it out right?

=Be the voice. (POV)

'_Why are you so motherfucking weak?'_ you thought.

They are right.

You don't fucking belong here, shit _you never did._

Amirno would only _pretend_ that you are normal, your very own motherfucking blood brother probably thought the same thing!

Like them.

_The students. _

_The doctors. _

_The nurses._

_The therapists. _

_Maybe even your parents. _

Your light indigo eyes quickly shut with that thought tears going down, messing up your paint. You held back a cry and looked to your left.

You clenched your right fist and brought up your arm, in one quick movement you punched the wall.

Your fist is numb, but that didn't even faze you. You started to punch the wall repeatedly.

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Hearing them scream, hearing them cry out to you. _

Your whole arm was numb, you let out a grunt when you saw the blood coming from your knuckles.

"Motherfuck," you said quietly.

You wish you we're normal, that you would forever stay your happy self, never meeting the other _**guy.**_ Dealing with people like Amirno did, the cops are probably here already fucking looking for you.

You blinked, and listened to the silence, a light shuffle was heard.

Your eyes widened. _No. _

Your jaw tightened, and you went down slowly descended down the steps. Keeping your arms up and to the chest, tensed with uneasiness incase if they wanted to beat you down.

The shuffling stopped.

_Shit. _

What if they thought ahead and knew you might do this. You reached the last step and held back your left arm.

Your right arm is a bit damaged, no doubt the cops will use that to their advantage.

It's like time stopped for you trying to decipher their next move. They aren't going to take you away, your fathers will fight for justice; well then again with what happened when you we're younger, you could end up in jail.

"_Hello?" _and with that, a girl reared the corner that was keeping you from seeing her.

_Wait her? _

"Are you alright? I heard some weird noises coming from here…" she said.

You just stared at her, that giddy feeling you had earlier, it came back, _full motherfucking force._

You grinned and dropped your arms, she isn't a cop!

"Hey sis!" You said. Picking up your right arm to wave at her.

Her eyes widened." You're fucking bleeding! What's wrong with you?" she grabbed your arm gently to see where the blood is coming from.

"Do you know where the nearest restroom is?" she asked you, looking up from your bloody knuckles.

"Uh, uhm, there is one on the third floor, but I don't know if it all up and-" She cut you off.

"Dipshit! Can you not see? Your hand could be seriously damaged, let's go!" She said and started to walk up the stairs holding on to your wrist a little too tight.

You both then went up the first set of stairs, she stopped and looked at the wall you punched. Then glanced down at your fist, "Did you do this?" she questioned.

You looked down, "Can we all up and get this shit done already sis?" that came out a little bit harsher then you wanted it too, but still she will probably get scared of you.

So might as well push her away, before you hurt her.

She hummed and the two of you went up the other set of stairs (more like she led you). Once reaching the top of the stairway, you went to the right, while she followed you _still holding your wrist_. The giddy feeling you had, seemed to make you even happier.

_But you're a motherfucking monster, remember Mal nobody likes a monster!_

Fuck your conscience! You are going to motherfucking enjoy this moment, whether it's the last time you see this sis or not!

As you reached the first door on the right, which is the bathroom door, she quickly moved you aside and opened it. She then reached out onto the side of the wall searching the light switch. With a flick of her wrist the lights turned on, after flickering for a few seconds.

She smiled and led you in, walking over to the sinks while you just stayed right behind her.

Enjoying the _**view. **_

Now this is probably not the time to even be thinking such thoughts. But c'mon you're in an empty part of the school, where _no one_ will hear you two.

They wouldn't hear her _moaning, screaming out your name, not even when she-_

"Yes! The sinks are working" she said, you jumped back, "well come over here so I can help you!" she said.

You walked over and handed her your hand. She placed it under some water walked over to an unused stack of paper towels. You looked at yourself in the mirror, your paint was a bit messed up from the crying, while your eyes looked bloodshot.

You are wearing loose black pants, and a purple shirt that you got from Zumiez, a wicked little bro on his skateboard the words NEFF labeled on it. Along with a light purple jacket to keep away the chills, the sleeves are rolled up so you must have wiped the blood on it.

Well that's a waste, at least this isn't your favorite one right?

A moment of realization hit you, what's this wicked sis's name? You looked back at her. She was taking off the thing that kept the towels together, while a little rip telling you she is successful with opening them.

She walked back over to you, and placed the stack on the other sink. She had a paper towel in hand and pushed the little soap thing, at first nothing came out sure enough after the 4th hit a lot just poured out.

She turned off the faucet and started to gently wipe at your knuckles. Bit by little bit the blood came off.

"My name is Taneri if you're wondering." She said still looking down, her eyes then glanced up at you and she smiled.

"Aw shit sis, are you all up and able to read minds?" you asked her, with a goofy grin; amazed.

She scoffed, "no you idiot, you we're staring at me for like the longest time, so I assumed you wanted to know my name." she said.

You grinned, "Names Maliem Makara, Tansis" You told her, she looked up at you with a brow raised.

"What?"

"Tansis! Like your name Taneri! It's a nickname I give to my bros or sisters." you stated simply with a smile. "Oh" was all she said.

It got quiet again.

"Hey Tansis, are your eyes really that wicked color?" you questioned.

She scrubbed a bit hard when you asked her that. You flinched, "OW!"

She turned on the water to sooth the pain and looked away, "Sorry, it's just I don't really get asked that a lot. Yes these are my actual eyes, I don't know why they are this abnormal color, but it must have been a birth defect." She said.

"Tansis, those are some wicked motherfuckin eyes, I could stare at them all day if I wanted too." You said you then moved your left arm to have her look at you," the mirthful messiahs gave them to you as a gift, and I'm really motherfucking loving these miracle eyes you have."

She was blushing by the time she was done with your hand. She did a makeshift wrap with toilet paper and placed a wet towel on top of it.

You are now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She remained right beside you possibly ignoring your gaze, god it's so motherfucking quiet.

She then mumbled something.

You looked over at her she was going through her green messenger bag. She then took out a little baggy of cookies.

"Do you want one? My grandma made these, usually I don't share, but since you like my eyes I might as well can." She said with a smile and handed over a chocolate chip.

You took a bite, and a wave of love and sugar combined into one small little thing such as this cookie, quickly melted in your mouth.

"Mmm motherfuggin delricious!" you said to Tansis, she smiled, "told you."

After a few minutes of munching on heavens cookies, you looked down at the baggie, she was looking at the last cookie.

"Hey Tansis I have an idea! Close your eyes, please" she looked at you with a curious expression. "okay…"

=be the girl with her eyes closed.

Maliem told you to close your eyes, you sort of trusted him.

_Sort of_.

"Hey Tansis, wanna be best bros?" he asked you, you we're about to open your eyes, when a hand was placed over them.

Well that would mean you made two new friends today.

"I guess you god damn clown, now move your hand before I break it!" you said to him a blush rising to your cheeks.

He chuckled, you then felt something on your lips. It's the last cookie, but what is he doing?

You moved his hand and his face is just merely inches from yours. He pushed the cookie a little more into your mouth, almost too where your lips we're touching. He grinned and bite off his side of the cookie.

You then ate you piece of the cookie, does this count as an indirect kiss?

"You have a fucked up way of making friends you know that?" you said to him.

"Only if I like the motherfucker," he leaned in towards you, you got a good look of his eyes, and they weren't that shade earlier…

You gasped.

Holy shit.

Your dad has possibly left the school, and you are fucked.

You then pushed him, away and got up.

"Tansis? What's wrong?" he asked you; hurt and confused.

"Uhm look you can walk with me, but I need to go, my dad is probably waiting for me, and he is really _impatient_." That seemed to have lightened him up.

You then made your way out of the restroom, not noticing the dark grin that he had on.

=POV Switch

Well…you did say Malbro would like her.

**How adorable~ oh just so you guys know the 'bad' part of Mal was thinking those thoughts cause he is connected to him, in a way and also this was a bit hard to write luckily I had to listen to two good songs to make this. **

**The first is by Guilty pleasure- Bang**

**The second is by Rooney- when did your heart go missing? **

**How cute~ so very cute~ cx well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am a proud of this for the time being, but it appears to be in the right direction. anyway thanks for reading guys! Please if you feel the need to say anything go right ahead~ as long as it isn't mean, then go fuck yourself, welp I should really do my homework now bye guys! **


	5. 5 I can try to listen

**Hey guys sorry for not updating! I feel xc but I am currently working on a new story it call 'Late night PARTY Romance' in this story Tanny goes to a party with some newly introduced characters. That story is like a test for me, just going about different POV and stuff I think it's pretty good so far. Along with…shall I say it a few smut scenes~ I am writing out some new characters and TRYING to possibly do well on smut. Like I said it's a test so I'm sure some will check it out but still just so you guys know. OH and also PAIRINGS~ cx I will introduce a few more people possibly in this story god I keep talking anyways carry on!**

**Enjoy my lovelies! (I don't own anything except the OC's.) **

I can try to listen. (Regular POV))

Karkat Vantas, a man of many words, a man with great romantic advice, and also

_A man with a very very short fuse. _

Right now he is currently in an office, trying to get his little girl enrolled, having her live a normal life now that she has the ability to hear.

At first he thought the surgery wasn't a success, since all she did was a hand sign. He felt his heart drop thinking that it was just a waste.

{Flashback~} (Karkat POV)

_I am stuck in a very spacious white room, filled with a god damn family. Chairs are aligned throughout the walls and also some focusing in on other chairs, to make it easier to talk to other family members. The kids are crying little fucking shits, and do you see the god damn parents doing anything about it?_

_Nope. _

_Just my fucking luck, to get stuck here. Well I choose to stay here, Terezi is at the cafeteria currently getting something to eat. She was getting tired just sitting around so I told her to go and walk around get something to eat. _

_Bitch licked my face and laughed all the way down the hallway to the elevator. _

_I am here because my daughter was eligible to get surgery on her ears. In a moment to say I was shocked. And I felt a bubble of happiness fluttering in my heart, but that was shot down as my brain already came up with negative responses about the surgery. I had mixed feelings about this. I didn't want her be deaf, fuck I blamed myself for the reason as to why she could be deaf. _

_Terezi of course didn't like this. She knows how I put the blame on me, and it's true. _

_What if Terezi had a kid with someone else, and that child wasn't deaf. As if I was cursed, a burden to be living on this planet, and I wasn't supposed to have children, and if I did then the curse will be passed on and my child will be living a not so great life, like mine. _

_But when Taneri was born, I was so happy. I even fucking cried, I refuse to give her to the doctors, I just wanted to hold her. I thought if I give her to the doctors then something will go wrong and we could have lost her life. _

_But in the end she was fine, just a regular healthy baby. We didn't notice it at first, but when we got a baby sitter for Taneri, she was only 2 and my mom was always taking care of her, my dad wanted some 'alone time with the dame.' _

_The baby sitter was cooking, and Taneri being the exploring little shit she was, she touched the hot oven. _

_She did burn herself, the baby sitter just ignored it, thinking Taneri didn't like to listen to strangers. _

_It was until maybe about 10 o'clock at night, the baby sitter was on the couch watching some TV while texting a friend, Taneri right by her just coloring in a little book with her crayons. She had gotten up and asked Taneri if she wanted to listen to music. Taneri only looked at her, but went back to drawing. She just shrugged it off and plugged in her iPod to the stereo set we have. She accidentally turned the volume up really loud and looked back at Taneri, just to see if it bothered her. _

_It didn't she was still coloring. _

_She went to move closer to her, but decided to against it. _

_That would only catch her attention. So she stayed in place and turned up the volume, possibly to where it would seem like a house party was going on. _

_Taneri just sat there, still coloring, unfazed by the music. _

_Taneri then put the crayon down, and got up to show the baby sitter her coloring._

_She just stared at Taneri, and looked at the coloring and smiled at her. She got down on both her knees and hugged her, developing a new plan. _

_She screamed._

_As loud as can be and Taneri was still hugging her, she didn't flinch or move back to cover her ears, she just stayed there. _

_Taneri then pulled back and went back to coloring, yawning a bit. About 10:30 is the time we got home. _

_The baby sitter has already put her in bed, and made sure to check her room incase if something was in the house or unlocked. She didn't know how to tell us, she thought we weren't going to believe her._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Vantas may I ask you a question?" she asked, Terezi and I we're hoping she didn't stay any longer, we did want sometime alone. _

"_Did something happen?" Terezi said raising a newly waxed brown eye brow. Whenever something puzzled Terezi, it was like her mouth formed a question mark. _

_I always thought it was cute. _

"_Well I was wondering, if you have ever let Taneri watched TV, like little kid shows, and what not?" she said, well now that we think about we never really noticed it. _

_Hell every time I came home she would be coloring, or doing some other thing._

_Never watching TV. Never really paying attention to the things around her. _

"_She watches it sometimes, but usually when she does she just remains quiet." Terezi told her, "Why? Did something happen?" Terezi said. i felt a little sense of fear rise in me, along with irritation._

_What the fuck did she do? _

_What did our kid do?_

_She sighed, and said, "follow me please." she sounded sad, and a bit nervous. We went up the stairs and into Taneri's room. She was sleeping, with a small smile, everyone said if I we're to have a child, all it would do was frown._

_Proved those fuckers wrong._

_The baby sitter then pulled out her phone, and tapped on a few things. She faced her phone behind Taneri, so the light didn't strike her and I saw her close her eyes. _

_She was going to wake her up and give us the trouble of putting her back to sleep._

_God fucking dammit, screw my dad this is the last time I trust baby sitters. _

"_Hey what the fuck are you-_

_A very high pitched alarm soon went off and we covered our ears, I saw her open her eyes, but I don't see what for. _

_She stopped the alarm, and I heard a shuffle coming from Taneri, she only turned in her bed. _

'_Damn,' I thought,' she must be a heavy sleeper.' _

_The baby sitter sure enough, but her phone back in her pocket and she faced us. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Vantas I think…Taneri is deaf." She said her voice shaking. _

"_What?" We said simultaneously._

"_Earlier today when I was cooking, Taneri was in the kitchen with me, she had went over to the stove and accidentally burned herself, I had called out to her. When she turned to look at me, she was crying really hard, as if to say why didn't you stop me? Of course I thought maybe something was wrong with her hearing and so I tested it out, first I turned up the music from the stereo. She didn't even move, not when it seemed like there was a house party. I even screamed in her ears…she didn't move back." The baby sitter said. _

_Terezi and I we're frozen in place at the sudden news. Our daughter could possibly be no probably IS deaf, and everything up until now makes sense._

_She wouldn't watch TV because she didn't understand, which would make her get bored rather easily. She would only color because that might be the only possible thing to being a normal kid. She can't hear Terezi or me…_

_The last one hit hard. _

_We always told her we love her no matter what, and here I am a cursed man who brought a cursed child to this fucking world. _

_We love her, yes. But what if one day she thinks we don't? We would have to learn sign language also, and if anything she could probably read lips when she's older. I don't want her to feel like she never belonged here, to not exist with other kids just because of her ears not working._

_We decided to give her a happy life, a better one. _

_From what I noticed, Taneri acts like me and also her mom. She isn't bratty or selfish, she can be calm and collective, occasionally flip her shit, and she reminds me of my other dad. Before slick, something happened to him which I can't remember. I know it wasn't it just makes me happy that she isn't like me most of the time. _

"Karkat…"

_It would be a pain for me to actually realize through my own child how much of a real cock sucking asshole I can be. I always thought why would Terezi even marry me? I'm not worth much, when we we're in high school I was a fucking asshole to her. _

"Karkat?"

_I fucking deserve whatever bad thing happens to me though. _

As that thought crossed my mind, a sharp pain came from my right arm, I brought my left hand to hold where the pain was coming from, as I looked over and glared at Terezi as she was giggling to herself.

She fucking punched me on my right arm. _Fuck _can she pack a punch, maybe Taneri can take after this woman.

"The fuck do you want?" I said, glaring at my wife and the man sitting behind the fucking desk.

The man behind the desk is Principal Hussie.

"Karkat! You don't have to be so rude!" He told me, fuck him! "What! All you have done is blabber on and on about teenagers and relationships! Do you even run this fucking school?" I said to him, irritated by this fucktards voice.

"Karkels you don't have to be mean~!" Terezi told me, I crossed my arms and glared at the fuckass that Taneri will soon be calling a principle. That thought made my lips twitch up into a smile, she has been wanting this for a long time. Every movie that we have seen up until now has been about high school.

Of course I tell her some of the things that happen in the movies, generally never happen in high school. Terezi and I have already told her what is to come when she starts.

The other teenagers will possibly bully you.

The teachers can be mean, some are, and some aren't.

The food will suck.

The subjects will get a little harder as the school year progresses.

The only thing I don't want to happen is the top one. Taneri _can_ defend herself, but I have a feeling since everything is new to her that, she could have and anxiety attack, like the first time Terezi took her out into the city.

I was so scared. _Fuck _I thought she was crazy to even laugh about it later on, but after her laughing even more about it when she told me. I sort of calmed down a bit.

There was a knock on the assholes door, "Sir! I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, but something has happened with the Makara kid!" we heard the secretary say from the other side.

Makara…why does that name seem familiar?

I shrugged it off, Hussie sighed and looked at his computer; typing something in, probably already use to the antics of this kid.

=Be Taneri Vantas

I stopped walking, Maliem is in front of me, looking around the hallways. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. We are walking towards the main office, and Maliem has been moving around every damn corner like a fucking spy.

He looked back, and smiled at me. If it was any other person they might have gotten scared, his canines are oddly sharp. And the aura around him, seems a little dark.

"Hey Tansis," I scoffed at the nickname, "do you think I'm a bad motherfucker?" he asked me.

_Okay, what kind of question is that?_

He was looking into my eyes, his smile vanishing as the words left his lips. I moved my head to the side, obviously confused. I thought about it, well I barely fucking met him! What am I supposed to even say?

"Well…Maliem, I barely know you," I started, fuck his light purple eyes are staring right at me, "but…I guess you're _not_. You seem like a good guy!" I told him.

Eh…good enough.

He looked pleased with my answer though. "But don't fuck with me! Or their will be hell to fucking pay!" I finished, he chuckled at me, taking a step closer.

He wrapped his arms around me waist, and leaned forward. His breath hitting my ears. My eyes widened at this sudden notion, do all guys do this?

He let out another chuckle, why in the fuck is he laughing!

Piece of shit.

=Be Maliem

I was holding the little mama, she wasn't bothered by me! I won't tell her until the time is right about the other guy.

/_**Oh It'S tOo LaTe, LiL bRo!/ **_

Fuck! I heard a distant honk, the walls started to dissipate into colorful swirls and a carnival theme going on in my head.

_STAY THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY!_

Tansis, doesn't know what the motherfuck is going on. She just thinks I'm hugging her, I can feel my lips tug up, into the crazy grin. That only _**HE**_ wears.

"Maliem." The voice called for me, I let out a dark chuckle.

_Motherfuck…_

_{__**Bad! Maliem POV}**_

"Oi! Clown fuck, stop laughing." Sis all up and said. "Hey _crabbitch, _why you gotta all up an treat a bro so low, huh?" I asked her, I stepped away from my little mama.

She looked confused at me, I grinned at her

"What the fuck did just you call me?" she said slowly. My grin was tugged a bit down, but I kept it up.

"_Crabbitch?" _I repeated to her, "lil mama, why don't I take you somewhere else…" I leaned down in front of her face, a blush making its way across her face.

Her breathe hitched, "I wanna show you a few things, but mostly I wanna show you my di-"

_STOMP!_

A sharp pain quickly escalated from my left foot, as a hand made its way to my face.

_SLAP!_

I was pushed down, onto the floor. My foot throbbing, and my cheek stinging, I looked at Lil mama and she was breathing hard. She brought her cherry red converse to my clothed crotch, and pressed down_ hard. _

"You fucking piece of shit_,"_ she said with a harsh tone, "what in the FUCK did I just say?" she asked me. I licked my lips at this, she likes it rough.

"Sorry lil mama, I wasn't listenin', but you can repeat it when you suck my d-" "SAY ANOTHER SEXUAL THING AND I WILL GLADLY END THE CHANCES OF YOU HAVING CHILDREN." She all up and yelled at me.

_She ain't scared of me? _

"Tansis, I was all up and playin!" I told her, what the motherfuck? This bitch should be happy that I haven't fucking moved. Then again.

_Why am I letting her do this?_

"FUCK OFF!" and with that she stomped on my stomach and walked away pretty fast.

/_You motherfucking cunt! Look what you did, she all up and fucking hates me now! / _Malbro screamed at me, I huffed and rolled over.

"_Motherfucking bitch." _I said, I picked up my shirt and saw a bruise forming.

"She can sure as fuck pack a kick." I said with a smile.

Motherfucker, I think I'm going to enjoy _our _girl.

/_No you motherfucking won't! / _Malbro screamed at me.

Like hell _I_ motherfucking won't.

=Taneri POV

Fuck him!

I am speed walking down the hall, and quickly descended to the first floor. I was almost near the main office. When I rounded the corner I almost ran into a cop.

"Sorry, officer." I told him, he just nodded and went up the stairs. I looked down the hall and saw my dad talking to some man in jeans and a green shirt. He has brown hair and white skin. He looks sort of weird though, my mom was talking to a few of the officers, I assume she knows them from work.

My dad saw me and instantly his mood seemed to have brightened. His from on his face, I went up to him and the man wearing jeans looked at me. He held out his hand, "Welcome Taneri Vantas to Skaia high! I am the one you worship, also known as the principle, and do you like the school?" he asked me.

Well fuck this is a weird ass principle. I wonder why the cops are here…meh not my business.

I shook the 'principle's' hand and nodded," yeah it's pretty cool here." I told him. He gasped, and my dad face palmed.

"IT'S AMAZING HERE! What on earth do you mean by '_it's pretty cool'." _he mimicked my voice, he started to go into a full rant about the school, I looked towards my dad with a bored expression.

"Hey dad, when do I get my classes?" I asked, "When you start, next week." He told me, I shook my head. And dodged a wave of the principle's arms.

He is still ranting about the school.

"Hussie, we're going to go now." My dad told him, he immediately stopped and looked at my dad. "Okay, have a nice day! And we'll see you next week little Vantas!" he told us, my dad let out a sigh and my mom walked over a small frown plastered on her face.

I heard a buzz behind me, "_Sir, we can't find him, over." _A black rectangular device was in the cop's hand. He hummed, and pressed a button. "_Try the restrooms and the 3__rd__ floor." _The guy said, who are they trying to find?

"C'mon Taneri, I want to leave this place, right the fuck now." My dad said, as my mom cackled at my fathers' growing irritation.

We headed into the car, and I went into the back seat. I shuffled through my bad and found my iPod, before starting a song, I listened to what my mom was saying. "Can you believe Gamzee has a kid?" She said, whose Gamzee?

"He had twins from what Hussie said, figures him and Tavros we're planning it for a long time…" My dad said, must be an old friend of my dad's. He seems a little sad though.

"Karkels, please…" my mom started as my dad backed out of the parking lot. He then looked at the review mirror. Hard red eyes, against soft red eyes. "Taneri try not to talk to two boys with the last name _Makara." _He told me, my eyes widened and I nodded, not really questioning why.

_Sorry dad. _

=Be Maliem

I kept my head down as the cop placed the cuffs on my wrists. "Maliem, it's okay, we just need to-" the cop told me, but I already know.

"I know…" my voice said, drained from life.

Fuck I hate myself.

And I motherfucking hate _**him**_ more. "It's okay Mal" the cop told me. He has arrested me before. Already used to my violent outburst.

The bell rang for lunch.

All the kids shuffled out of the classrooms, some going to lunch the others going to class. I kept my head low, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Bro!?" I bit my tongue, as my lil bro came to me, a questioning look on his ace," what happened!?" he asked me.

"Sorry Ambro, got kinda…mad." I told him, my voice was all kinds of scared. He looked down, he already motherfucking knew.

My two other bro's approached us, "Wwhat the fuck Mal! You ass, wwe have a project due today!" my bro with the hipster glasses told me, I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Dils." He huffed and crossed his arms, "S'all right, but you owwe me!" He told me. I nodded at him

"Dude, you'll be all right?" my other bro with the 3D shades asked me, I nodded again. A tear going down my cheek.

I'm not alright.

I'll never be okay.

Something in my mind is preventing me from going down some dark hole, I'm not sure what it is. Maybe it's Tansis, she seemed to all up and like me, I hope I didn't ruin anything.

I'll be okay, if she remains to be my friend.

**Dammit this is late! Argh, curse you one way thinking! Along with my forgetfulness, alright guys here we go exploring into the world of my little OC's love life, Im sure you all get the idea on how Tantan's relationship will go, with Malmal. Well I'm off to bed! Hope you all enjoy! Bye bye! C: **


End file.
